A Little Red Envelope
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: Gaara are you upset?" Sakura asked hesitantly. "Of course I'm upset, The Akatsuki are sending you love letters" he growled. "But it's not even like the Akatsuki" Sakura exclaimed. "It's more like the Akatsuki on Crack!" OOCness. You have been warned


A Little Red Envelope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Santa apparently didn't get my letter.

**Summary: **Sakura honestly did love spending time with her boyfriend Gaara, but going through her countless amount of love letters was NOT the kind of quality time she wanted to share with him.

**Warning: **Akatsuki OOCness. You have been warned

**I am writing this for Vesper Chan's contest and hopefully it will meet up with the standards of the other entries. Make sure you readers vote!**

**The song is "Don't Fade Away" by Chase Coy**

-----------------------------------------------------

_You're my shooting star don't fade away_

_And we've got one more night so please say you'll stay_

_Please tell me you'll never leave_

_And please don't fall asleep_

_'Cause I'm afraid that this dream could turn into a nightmare,_

_if I wake up tomorrow and you're not there_

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled happily while walking back from the Suna hospital she was currently working at. She had come to Suna a year ago to assist the medical ninjas and teach a few courses at the school. She was also living with her boyfriend who she started dating eight months ago.

Who is this boyfriend you ask?

Well it was no other than the acclaimed Kazekage himself

Sabaku no Gaara

Yes, call it crazy but Sakura and Gaara became what you would call an "item" (though Gaara never understood why they would call it that) a few months after she started working at the Suna hospital.

Sakura finally became aware of his infatuation with her once she was grabbed and forced into the nearest janitor closet by Gaara when she was innocently walking down the hallway.

**Flashback Time! **

_Sakura was walking down the Suna hospital hallway with clipboard in hand going over her schedule for the day. Her heels clacked against the hard tile floor and her hair was pulled into a slightly messy bun with bangs hung askew on her quite large forehead. _

_Her forehead creased in concentration while looking over the stats completely oblivious to the lustful stares that were being directed at her from all the male nurses, patients, and students. If she knew however she would be extremely self conscious. _

_You see most of Sakura's clothes were dirty, which meant she had to be subjected to the nurse's uniform that was optional for the nurses to wear. _

_Not that anything was wrong with the outfit per-say it was just that her uniform just so _happened _to be quite shorter and tighter than the others_.

_It was white and while usually it came down a few inches past the knees, hers was about four inches above the knee and fitted her form so that her curves clearly showed and you could see _clearly _how blessed she was when it came to...._womanly _attributes. _

_So yes, naturally, Sakura felt a tad uncomfortable when wearing the outfit in fear that she would draw unwanted attention to herself. _

_But right now she was in "concentrated, nothing can distract me, for I am Haruno Sakura, the best medic in all of the world, and I will prove it to everyone by showing my skills and no one will stop me" mode _

_So, put bluntly, she was in her own little world_

_However, she was yanked out of that world as soon as she felt herself being forcefully being yanked into the closet near her and slammed against the wall. _

_She was completely overtaken by deep, intense jade eyes that were boring into her own_

_Her breath caught from being in such close contact with him and stuttered slightly while being affected by his gorgeous looks. _

"_Do you need anything Kazekage-sama" She asked feeling stupid even just _asking _the question. _

'_**No Sakura, he doesn't need anything, he **_**always **_**just throws people up against walls in closets didn't you know? God you're an idiot'**__ her inner thoughts lashed out at her and turned her head. _

_Her head however was caught with Gaara's hand and was brought to meet with his face._

_Jade met Emerald _

_Sakura gasped slightly when she saw the look in his eyes. It was as if they were filled with smoke. They were clouded with so many emotions. _

_Tenderness_

_Eagerness_

_Compassion_

_But most of all_

_Lust _

"_You in that outfit" he breathed out moving his hand up and down her sides making her shiver with pleasure. "You look simply" he stopped himself and steadied his breathing while grabbing a fist full of her hair and started to cosset her neck with kisses, nips, and licks. _

"_Detectible" _

**Flashback Time Over!**

Sakura blushed slightly at the memory and smiled while she remembered how he claimed his mouth with hers and ravaged her right in the closet and when she exited her hair was disheveled, all of her clothes were wrinkled, her lips were bruised, and she had quite a number of bite marks on her neck clearly stating Gaara's claim on her.

When she had told Naruto and Kakashi of course they were a bit concerned. Well protective I guess would be the more appropriate word, they like to picture themselves as her tutelary figures. Later though with some coaxing from Sakura (and death threats from Gaara) they later warmed up to the idea of her being in a relationship.

She passed through the gardens waving at the workers who were working on the flowers and opened the large wood doors that led into her and Gaara's home.

"Gaara I'm home" The bubble gum haired girl yelled while laying her coat on the couch and heading towards the kitchen where she suspected her redhead would be.

As she expected Gaara was sitting there with a cup of tea and an irritated look on his face.

"_**Uhoh, someone doesn't look too pleased"**_ Inner Sakura winced and Sakura agreed with her.

"Hi Gaara, is something wrong?" she asked while coming up next to him giving him a chaste peck on the cheek.

"Yes actually, something _is_ the matter" he said in a barely controlled voice. "Look over there" he seethed and nodded his head to a pile of envelopes that was on the counter.

Sakura frowned slightly and picked them up once she reached the counter. "They're all letters for _me_" she exclaimed in disbelief. "There has to be at least one hundred of them" she looked up only to wince at the murderous expression that was occupying her lover's face.

"Yes" The redheaded raccoon said through his teeth "They all seem to be love letters" he glared at the pieces of paper in disgust as if they just insulted him or called his sand stupid.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, "Oh no, they can't be all love letters, that would be ridiculous" she exclaimed and sat down at the table with Gaara and started to open them. "I'm almost sure they're just letters about the hospital and everything"

Gaara sneered, "Well then why don't we open them and just see what they are" finishing his sentence with a growl and grabbed for a red envelope and started to tear it open.

Sakura watched as Gaara read over the letter each facial expression getting more angry by the second, finally he just threw down the letter on the table with a look of pure hatred. Staring at the piece of parchment like it would wither under his stare.

Sakura looked up, then down, then back up again and hesitantly asked "W-what did it s-say?" only to be met with a pare of ferocious jade eyes.

"Read it yourself" he shot back and slouched in his chair much like a little boy who didn't get his way.

Sakura reached for the letter hesitantly and started to read it.

It read:

**My Dear precious Sakura-san, **

**It has become aware to me from my many sources that you have become somewhat "involved" with another man. I must tell you that I can NOT stand for this. You see, I had quite a number of **_**plans**_** for us. I saw us falling passionatly in love because you fell under my charm and external sexyness, then I saw us getting married, having babies, and having WILD AND PASSIONATE SEX, OH YESSSSS**

**Oh, erm, um, excuse me Sakura-san. **

**Anyway I hope you come to your senses soon. I will be waiting. **

**Forever and Always yours, **

**Itachi**

**PS. My foolish little brother says hello**

Sakura sweatdropped at the letter and the added remark at the bottom and folded the letter up and put it onto the desk. It was then she realized a few other letters were packed into the red envelope. She opened the next one.

It read:

**Sakura, **

**I have just been made aware of your so called relationship with the Kezekage and I must say that it will not and is certainly not art. **

**I'm sure you realize your mistake now,**

**Sasori**

**PS. I have been making a statue of you and will be sending it to you soon. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have**

Sakura simply stared at the letter for a good two minutes before simply setting the letter back down onto the table.

Sakura glanced at Gaara and saw him gripping the table with white knuckles.

"I hope you enjoy it as much as I have?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No questions, please" Sakura said while shaking her head. She looked up and noticed the other letters that Gaara was sorting through. "Who are those from" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Just inconsequential nobodies" Gaara replied darkly while crushing the letters with his hands. "Just people from the hospital".

Sakura sighed and nodded opening up the third letter in the red envelope.

**SAKURA-CHAN YEAH, **

**Ok so this whole like "relationship" thing that I keep hearing about isn't good, yeah? I saw all these loser guys writing to you about it and so I OF COURSE needed to write too because since we're going to get married I think it's only the right thing to do. Yeah. **

**Yeah,**

**Deidara **

**PS. You need to get those copses right next to your bedroom window cut, I can barely see anything when I'm hiding in them. Yeah. **

Sakura looked up with mortified eyes and quickly shredded the letter. With shaking hands she quickly read the next letter.

**Sakura-san, **

**I just wanted to tell you that I do not approve of all of these rumors of you being with another man. You see, no one can love and care about you as much as I do. You're laugh is lovelier than that of a music box. Your eyes are deeper and more, more, ah dammit this isn't ending well. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME. WHY CAN'T I WRITE A GODDAMN LOVE LETTER TO A GIRL I REALLY CARE ABOUT. I SWEAR TO GOD IF I FUCK UP THIS LETTER .TIME.**

**I hope you consider me Sakura-san,**

**Kisame**

**PS. I tend to have temper tantrums sometimes. Hope it doesn't bother you**

By the end of this letter Sakura was simply laughing. "I have NEVER EVEN MET HIM" she roared while punching the table for emphasis creating a deep crack.

Gaara simply sighed and leaned back into the chair, "There's only one more" thankful that he didn't have to endure his lover going through her number of suitor's letters anymore.

Sakura sighed and opened the letter slowly only to be greeted by two separate paragraphs clearly showing that two people wrote on the same piece of paper.

The first paragraph read:

**Sakura-Chan!!! **

**Tobi just wanted to write to you and tell you how much he missed you! Tobi loves Sakura-chan so much! SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! **

**Tobi will write Sakura-chan later!**

**Tobi**

**PS. Tobi is sorry for having to share a letter with someone. But those meanies over there would not give me some paper to write to Sakura-chan! Those guys are always so mean to Tobi...**

Sakura frowned slightly and almost felt a twinge of sadness hit her whens he read the last line in the added side note at the bottom of the page. '_Last one' _Sakura thought silently and ripped it open.

**Sakura, **

**You will be mine **

**Sincerely, **

**Pain**

**PS. You will be mine **

".Fuck" she growled out slowly and smashed her head against the table. "They are the paragon of fanboys" she exclaimed while her head still was on the table. She heard a distinct grumble and looked up to meet a very intense pair of eyes. "Gaara are you upset?" she muttered slightly while looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Of course I'm upset" the tattooed youth growled and stood up from the table, "The Akatsuki is writing you **love letters **for god sakes" he spit out in disgust and grabbed her arm hauling her from the kitchen.

"But it's not even like the Akatsuki!" she exclaimed, "It's like-like, um" she stuttered slightly trying to figure out what to say, "It's like the Akatsuki on crack!" she finally yelled fully worn out now.

They had finally reached the room they shared and Gaara threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"They need to understand that you are _mine_" he growled and attacked her neck with kisses. "Everything about you _belongs _to _me" _slowly licking her neck from her clavicle to the base of her neck causing Sakura to shudder with excitement.

"Gaara it's just some letters" Sakura moaned and entangled her fingers in his fire red hair.

"It doesn't matter" he said in between nips. "Anyone who questions our relationship will pay" with that said he brought his lips to hers. He grabbed her lip between his teeth and pulled causing Sakura to gasp. He slid his tongue slyly across her bottom lip causing her mouth to open and his tongue to slide in tracing her cavern.

Sakura gasped and kissed him back with ferocity and passion while wrapping her legs around his torso and grinding her hips into his.

Gaara grinned sadistically, leaned down and whispered into her ear

"Let's give Deidara a show"

* * *

Sakura smiled happily while nailing the ever famous red envelope that she framed to the wall. She silently thanked the Akatsuki for sending it, without it then Gaara never would have proposed to her in just a few couple of weeks. After finally nailing it to the wall she stepped back and admired it.

She would for sure invite all of them to the wedding.

---------------------------------

_I'll look in your eyes_

_And you'll look into mine_

_It will be perfect_

_It will be perfect_

_Tonight if everything goes right_

_We'll lay under these lights_

_and I'll tell you,_

_Yeah I'll tell you that it's alright,_

_It's alright_

-----------------------------

**So what do you guys think? Not my usual writing but I decided to go a tad Crack Fic with this. I hope yall enjoyed it and make sure to review and vote for the contest at Vesper Chan's profile. **


End file.
